Light and Dark
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: Yami and hikari. It has always been that way. But, when Yuugi unravels a mystery, it might not be that way forever. This is a story about how the yamis and hikaris get their own bodies


In the American version, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series is at Battle Tower as of yesterday. I know what happens, but this is my version. ****To review who has what Millennium items, Yuugi – Puzzle and Necklace, Yami Malik – Rod, Ring, Eye (Ring Eye from beating Bakura), Shaadi – Key and Scales****. This is how all the characters get their yamis and hikaris split up. Ojiisan = Grandpa. Enjoy!

---

Yuugi smiled weakly. He and his yami were finally reunited. Nervously, he checked his arms over to make sure he was whole. A warm voice in his head assured him. _You are fine, my tenshi._

"Thank you, Yami. We won ... we won," Yuugi panted. On the other side of the field lied a huddled form. It was Malik. Yuugi tried to stand up, but pain coursed through his body. He put his hand on the ground as he slowly rose up. There was no one near him to hold Yuugi's frail body up. "Malik ... Malik," Yuugi breathed. He continued on and made it to the seemingly lifeless body. Malik stirred. A deep moan escaped from his throat and he painfully sat up. He looked up into Yuugi's eyes. Malik gently shuttered. His eyes contained so much hurt. But, Yuugi had won.

He straightened his posture. Yuugi tried to look valiant, but he couldn't. Malik broke their stare and swiftly grabbed the Millennium Ring that encircled his neck. He pulled it over his head. Almost angrily, he threw it at Yuugi's feet. Yuugi was confused. Malik grabbed something behind his back and pulled it forward. He thrust them before his victorious enemy. Yuugi bent down and picked all the items up. Malik had given him the Millennium Ring, Rod, and Eye.

Yuugi gave Malik a questioning look. Yami whispered, _Why?_

"Why?" Yuugi echoed.

Malik climbed to his feet. "I don't want them anymore," he mumbled. He dropped his duel deck with all his cards to the ground. "I am tired of being restrained by my past. Just ... take them." He turned around and walked off the field. Yuugi still watched with his mouth slightly open. All he could hear was Malik mumbling, "Take me home," to Seto.

-

Yuugi lied in the cool sheets of his bed. His Millennium Puzzle seemed to stare back at him with its ever-watching eye. He sighed. It had been weeks since the duel between him and Malik. The Final Duel Tower battle seemed so distant. Yet, he still had not figured anything out. The evil that had inhabited his "enemy" was gone but its origin was so confusing. A glare bothered Yuugi's eyes. The sun peeked between the blinds. Its light reflected off the pile of gold items on the nightstand. Yuugi looked back towards the ceiling. His whole body felt fatigued. Even the tiredness of Yami's mind weighed down on his own. He let his thoughts drift as his consciousness slipped away.

He daydreamed. There was the blurred form of Shaadi. The spirit approached Yuugi and put out his hands. Placed in one palm was the Millennium Ankh. In the other were the Millennium Scales. Shaadi put them into Yuugi's arms. He whispered quietly. It was barely audible. "Yuugi, your soul in pure and your quest must be completed. Your ambition is great. The Pharaoh would be pleased of my choice." He stepped back and disappeared into the shadows. Yuugi now held the scales and the ankh.

Yuugi was brought back to reality. He glanced at the pile of Millennium items. The scales and ankh lied among them. The daydream had been a simple memory. Shaadi _had _given him the items. He had judged Yuugi and found him worthy. Now, Yuugi possessed all the sacred items. Someone burst through his room's door. It was Sugoroku. "Yuugi, I have a surprise for you," his grandfather practically exclaimed.

Yuugi groaned and up righted himself to the edge of his mattress. "What, Ojiisan?" he replied, trying to removed any sign of exhaustion from his voice.

"Well, I have been saving up for a while and I ... bought the airline tickets for a trip to Egypt! What do you say?"

"Of course, Ojiisan, it sounds great!" Yuugi leaped up and hugged his grandpa around the middle. For Yuugi, this was a big break.

Yuugi began packing right away. Sugo said they would leave the next day and might be gone for a couple weeks. There was not too much that Yuugi could bring. He first folded up the essentials, which only took up one suitcase. Another bag held all of his books and a small wallet containing only a couple thousand yen. There was also his big leather bag. Yuugi opened it and put all the Millennium items, except his own, into it. He placed it atop the suitcase. Slowly, he stood back to look at what he was taking. _It should be enough,_ thought Yami. Yuugi nodded to himself in agreement. _Are you taking that Egyptian Book you love so much?_

"Oh, I forgot!" Yuugi reached under his bed and shoved a big encyclopedia size book into his bag. "Thanks for reminding me."

_Anytime._ Yuugi could feel Yami's amorous mind washing over his thoughts. He was so happy to have his koibito with him.

-

The airplane flight seemed it would never end. Yuugi chuckled to himself as he thought about the metal detector. He was so confused when it kept on beeping. After some time, he remembered the puzzle. Some American movie about pirates play a couple seta ahead of him did not keep Yuugi's interest for long. Some guy next to him was snoring deeply and a lady behind him was typing away on her laptop. He stared out the window at the passing clouds that flowed beneath him. _What is wrong, Yuugi?_

"Oh, nothing," Yuugi answered dully.

_Do not lie, usotsuki,_ Yami scolded. _I can feel something is bothering you._

Yuugi thought about his response for a moment and then said, "You know how you can feel lonely sometimes? Like, even if there are others around? Well, at Duel Tower, Malik had a part of himself imprisoning him. Then, he lost that part forever."

_Yes, but 'that part's' darkness was too great._

"Yeah, but still. He had someone, and lost him. I want someone."

_But, you have me, Yuugi-kun._

"I can't touch you. I can't see you. I want to be able to _touch_ you. I need someone else." Yami was silent. Yuugi's uneasiness was subdued by the sudden sleepiness that overtook him. He shook his head. Then, he laid his head against the window and fell asleep.

-

Yuugi was violently awoken. The whole aircraft was shaking. It was only landing turbulence. He stepped off of the plane and was greeted by Sugoroku. They could only get tickets for separate seats on the flight so had not seen each other for hours. Yuugi looked around. He had never been to Egypt. It seemed like a world away from Japan. There was a different language, different people, and different customs. The air was so dry. "Well, Yuugi. I arranged a jeep to take us to a special spot out in the desert. I will be driving. Tonight, we will be camping out under the stars."

Yuugi was till trying to get his eyes to adjust to the brightness. "Yeah, sure. That sounds great! Hey, what time is it exactly?"

His ojiisan glanced at his watch. "10:34, we still have a long journey ahead of us." He led the way out of the bustling airport hallways. Most of the people had the same onyx hair. Yuugi received strange looks. His hair seemed so alien. Outside, a man stood next to a solitary Jeep. Sugoroku loaded his many bags into the trunk followed by Yuugi's few. They hopped in and Sugo drove off.

The shifting sand dunes stretched on for miles. The two had not seen any civilization for a while. Yuugi finally decided to ask. "Ojiisan, where are we going?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Sugo laughed as he remembered. "We are going to the very same place that Arthur and I used to go to."

"You mean, with all the pyramids?"

"Yes!" Yuugi grinned wide. He had always wanted to go there. And now he could.

The unbearable heat began to press on Yuugi. They had been driving for over 3 hours. There was no actual road. Sugoroku just seemed to be following his senses. Yuugi tried rolling up his pant legs and sleeves, but he still felt his skin burning. Desperately, he pulled out his water and gulped it down.

"You shouldn't drink so much. Try to save it," Sugo commented. "Anyway, we are alost there." Yuugi looked up. The top of a stony structure was peaking over the horizon. Yuugi could feel excitement filling his face. The car slowed to a stop. "We will be walking from here."

They trekked up to the pyramids nearly a mile away. Each was larger than the rest. Yuugi stared in awe. Sugo told him about all the different pharaohs that had been placed inside them. Yuugi's mind drifted and he found himself thinking of their beauty. They then came upon two pyramids built close together. The two were identical. Yuugi did not think of asking about them. The tour continued.

Their journey led them away from the pyramids and into a clump of date palms. They sat down. Yuugi yawned. "I am tired. We have walked so far!"

"Yes," Ojiisan agreed. He took out some sandwiches from his pack and handed one to Yuugi. He happily began eating it. Sugo finished his quickly and wiped the crumbs from his chin. "You know, Arthur and I have been here many times. We've explored almost every grain of sand in this desert." Yuugi laughed.

"I am serious," he continued. "Our expeditions took us all over the place. We would wear ourselves out from endless hikes and then camp out under the stars. I would tell him stories and Arthur would read me poetry and myths. 'Shakespear is for the intelligent, but myths are for the brave to find out,' he would always say. Oh, we would compare our tales and we would laugh on for hours." Sugoroku finished and fell back to the ground with a half-smile printed on his face.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. He was a good friend." Ojiisan was silent for a moment. "He did have this crazy obsession, though. There was a poem he told me over and over. I remember it like my own name. It went:

'Thy destiny is met

Upon the fall of the setting sun,

The golden divider

Separates what the world has spun.

Between the hand carved peaks

Reality will now be shattered,

And where the godly items

Were once to be forever scattered.

At the coming night's brim

The light and the darkness will then split,

On our realm's true edge

The day will come when magick submits.

The keys of good and bad

Are the pathway to an unknown door,

And so the ancient past's

Memories will be silenced no more.'

He used to tell me it all the time. Arthur said that there was a secret behind it. He spent most of his life trying to find it, you know. But, it is just a poem, and nothing else." He leaned back and stretched his arms upward. Opening his mouth wide, he yawned. "Well, Yuugi, I think I'll take a nap. The sun will set soon, so why don't you take a stroll before dark?"

"Sure." Yuugi stood up and stepped away from the palms' shadows. Before leaving, he slung his leather bag over his shoulder. He smiled at the sky. It was a beautiful scarlet color kissed with a touch of tangerine. The sand was warm beneath his feet. Yuugi could see why Ojiisan came back here so often. He hadn't been able in the last couple years, though.

There were no clouds in the sky, yet the sun seemed blurred. A gold disk hung low in the horizon. The twin pyramids Yuugi saw before lied to the left and right of the sunset. The fiery orb was the centerpiece. "The golden divider separates what the world has spun. Between the hand carved peaks reality will now be shattered." Yuugi grinned to himself as he realized he was mindlessly saying the poem. He wondered how he had learned it so quickly.

Something made Yuugi rewind. "Wait, 'golden divider separates ... between the hand carved peaks ...'" He looked back out to the sky. Yuugi shook his head. But, then he thought again. Carefully, he made his way down a dune to the pyramids' valley. The scorched sand still radiated heat in the late day. Yuugi stared up at the sky again. The sun appeared to be cutting a perfect line down between the identical pyramids.

He suddenly noticed Yami's silence. He had been quiet for hours. Yuugi was surprised he hadn't noticed it. "Yami, I think might have discovered something. The 'hand carved peaks' could be pyramids, right?" Quiet. "Yami? Please answer me!?" Nothing. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Please forgive me!" Yuugi could not stand the silence anymore. His emotions spilled over. He started weeping.

Yuugi gave up on talking to his yami. He was o close to discovering something. Yuugi assured himself that Yami was fine. He wiped at his tear-streaked cheeks. By now, he had made it to the center of the two landmarks. He could worry about him later. Yuugi gazed up at the "two hand carved peaks". There were painted lines running down the sides. They led to a spot right in the middle of the two. Yuugi noticed a deep hole where the lines met. He ran over to it.

Yuugi panted as he fell to his knees next to the ditch. Thoughtlessly, he began digging in the sandy pit. He had no idea what he was doing. It just felt right. Yuugi continued on digging with the speed of insanity. His hand touched something cold a few feet down. He wedged his fingers under a handle and pulled it up. With a loud creak, the door had opened all the way. "And where the godly items were once to be forever scattered," Yuugi whispered. There was not much room to get through, so Yuugi slipped into it with much difficulty.

He immediately clicked on his flashlight inside. The dim beacon provided enough so that Yuugi could see the walls. They were all made of sandstone, just like the pyramids. He reached out and felt the rough surface. It went in one direction but ended in the other. Yuugi was in a hallway. He followed the wall while gently touching it. Soon, it ended. Yuugi felt that he was in another corner. Gently, he felt the adjacent wall. There were grooves in it. He ran his fingers around inside of one. It was a perfect orb, not worn by time at all. There was another indent next to it. It shaped like a pyramid. Yuugi gasped.

He took of his necklace and placed the pendant in the hole. It fit perfectly. The orb must have been the Millennium Eye's hole. Yuugi placed his bag on the floor and began fumbling through it. His hand found the eye and quickly pulled it out. He shoved it into its slot. Mindlessly, Yuugi began putting item after item into their proper spot. Finally, all he had left was the necklace. "The keys of good and bad are the pathway to an unknown door," Yuugi continued. He could not feel its hole. Then, he found it. It was too high for him to reach. Yuugi found a groove between the cracks of the wall and jammed his foot into it. With one great jump, he went up and pushed the item into place.

There was a blinding flash. Yuugi fell backwards and hit the floor. Blackness reigned.

-

Malik tossed and turned among his covers. After all this time, he still had nightmares. He swatted at the air in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the dreams. Suddenly, he shot up. His chest rose and fell quickly as he gasped for air. Malik glanced at a clock. 3:07. He did not wish to be up this early. Still feeling uptight, he fell back into his pillows. His eyelids covered up the room's uncomforting nature. Malik's mind was still wretched. The evil force that had overtaken him still felt like it was controlling Malik.

He pushed away the unpleasant thought and rolled over. Sleep began leeching into his mind again. But, he felt something move. There was another person in his bed. Malik opened his eyes wide again. Only a few feet from him laid a man. His bronze Egyptian skin was accented by gold jewelry. His platinum blonde hair was spiked up. Comfortably, his arms cradled the pillow he lied on. The man's lips were curled in a satisfied smirk. He seemed to be sleeping.

Malik jumped out of the bed and looked down at him from above. It was not just a man. It was his yami.

-

Ryou rubbed his stomach with deep desire. A midnight snack would ease his hunger. He trudged down the hallway to the kitchen. His slippered feet slid across the tile floor. He reached for the refrigerator door. Something bright sparked before his eyes. His mind blanked for a moment and Ryou's body gave out beneath him. A moan erupted from his mouth before he hit the floor. He quickly regained consciousness. "Wha – what happened?" he mumbled. Ryou was still flat on the ground. He sat up.

He looked around feeling too weak to stand up. To ease his headache, he rubbed his temples. There was someone else on the floor. They were wearing the same clothes as him. Ryou reached over and shook their shoulder. "Wake up, stranger," Ryou ordered.

The other person groaned and rose up to a sitting position. He brushed his silver bangs away from his eyes. The person looked up at Ryou. He gave him an odd look. "What?" the man questioned hazily.

Ryou noticed that the man looked exactly like him. "Uh," Ryou asked, "who are you?"

-

The bright light still shone in Yuugi's eyes. It wouldn't go away. He opened his eyelids. There was no bright light. He was just in a white room. Yuugi looked down at his arm. There was a needle sticking into his skin. His hand was completely bandaged. Someone's hand was on his. The face of his ojiisan was near him. "Oh, Yuugi you're awake." His voice was full of worry and pain. "I thought I lost you. Why did you do it?"

"Huh, what?" Yuugi said genuinely confused.

"The fall, you apparently tried climbing a pyramid and fell. I found you on the ground outside in the sand. I rushed you to a hospital. You coughed up blood the whole way there."

"I didn't fall ... fall from there. I was in a room and there was this wall-"

Sugoroku silenced him. "Shhhhh. Yuugi, you are delirious. You almost broke your neck. You need rest." Yuugi then noticed he was in a hospital bed. An IV was linked to his arm and a heart monitor beeped next to him. Sugo then said, "Yuugi, I have something to tell you. I found a boy with you. He was unconscious and he was not hurt but ..." Ojiisan leaned back so that Yuugi could see around him.

There was another hospital bed next to his. There was a boy in it. His tri-colored hair struck him as someone familiar. '_At the coming night's brim, the light and the darkness will then split._' Yuugi gasped. "He looks just like ... me."

---

I might continue this. Maybe. Please review.


End file.
